The Farthing Fox Princess
FGRForever's (aka Junior Rodriguez's) movie spoof on the Columbia Pictures 1994 animated feature "The Swan Princess" Cast *Odette (Baby) - Baby Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls Fanmade) *Odette (Young) - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Odette (Mid Teen) - Young Daphne (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) *Odette (Young Adult) - Bloom (Winx Club) *Odette (Adult) - Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) *Odette (Swan) - Vixen (Animals of Farthing Wood) *Derek (Young) - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Derek (Mid Teen) - Young Fred/Freddy (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) *Derek (Young Adult) - Prince Sky (Winx Club) *Derek (Adult) - Fred Jones (Scooby Doo) *Rothbart - Tzekel Khan (The Road to El Dorado) *Jean Bob - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman)(2014) *Speed - Bullwinkle J. Moose (Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Puffin - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Brombley (Young) - Hoagie/Numbah 2 (Codename Kids Next Door) *Brombley (Adult) - Owen (Total Drama) *Lord Rogers - Lord Startchbottom (The 7D) *Queen Uberta - Queen Delightful (The 7D) *King William - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Chamberlian - Happy (The 7D) *Bridgit the Witch - Sugar (Total Drama Pahkitew Island) *Great Animal - Giant Jaguar Statue (The Road to El Dorado) *Gators of the Moat - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) *King William's Captain - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Target Practice Elephant - Bobo the Elephant (Looney Tunes) *Target Practice Fox - Slyly the Artic Fox (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie) *Target Practice Lion - Louie the Lion (Disney) *Target Practice Bear - Leonard the Polar Bear (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie) *Target Practice Moose - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie) *Target Practice Stork - Crazy Legs Crane *Target Practice Boar - Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) *Target Practice Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Target Practice Rabbit - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Mouse - Tutter (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Dragon - Dragon (The Fairly Oddparents: Knighty Knight) *Fly - Parasprite (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Dragonfly - Firebreathing Dragonfly (Crazy Legs Crane) *Rothbart's back-up singers - The Hex Girls (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *Reptile Rogers - Sceptile (Pokemon) *Bird Uberta - Elsa (We're Back a Dinosaur's Story) *Pig Chamberlain - Stuey the Pig (Rock-A-Doodle) *Monkey Bromley - Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys) *The Singing Men - Peter, Joe, Quagmire and Cleveland (Family Guy) *The Princesses - Pearl (Steven Universe), Princess Bubblegum, Marceline (Adventure Time), Human Fiona (Shrek), Wendy Darling (Peter Pan), Serena, Iris, May, Dawn and Misty (Pokemon) *The Singing Chorus during "Princesses On Parade" - Citizens of Quahog (Family Guy), Robots citizens (Robots) and Townspeople (Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure) *The Birds in Puffin's Army - Julius (The Flight Before Christmas/Niko and the Way to the Stars), Bullet (The Powerpuff Girls) and The Flying Squirrel (Donald Duck's The Flying Squirrel) *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - John Smith (Pocahontas) *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Category:FGRForever (aka Junior Rodriguez) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Category:Swan Princess Movies